Gary Sanchez Productions
| founders = Will Ferrell Adam McKay | location_city = Los Angeles, California | location_country = United States | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Will Ferrell and Adam McKay (Co-founders) | products = | revenue = | operating_income = | parent = | subsid = Gloria Sanchez Productions | homepage = }} Gary Sanchez Productions is a production company operated by Will Ferrell and Adam McKay, named after a fictional "Paraguayan entrepreneur and financier", Gary Sanchez.According to McKay, on the podcast WTF with Marc Maron, the name came from a fake name Ferrell put on his BlackBerry; they decided this was a random enough name to give their company. They also founded the video site Funny or Die. Production credits Film (2006-present) * The Foot Fist Way (2006; distribution in 2008; co-production with MTV Films and Paramount Vantage) * Step Brothers (2008; co-production with Apatow Productions and Columbia Pictures) * The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009; co-production with Paramount Vantage) * The Other Guys (2010; co-production with Mosaic Media Group and Columbia Pictures) * The Virginity Hit (2010; co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Tim and Eric's Billion Dollar Movie (2012; co-production with Magnet Releasing, 2929 Productions, Abso Lutely Films and Funny or Die Films) * Casa de mi padre (2012; co-production with NALA Films, Lionsgate and Pantelion Films) * The Campaign (2012; co-production with Everyman Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures) * Bachelorette (2012; co-production with Radius-TWC and BCDF Pictures) * Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013; co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, MTV Films and Paramount Pictures) * Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013; co-production with Apatow Productions and Paramount Pictures) * Tammy (2014; co-production with On the Day Productions, Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema) * Welcome to Me (2014; co-production with Bron Studios) * Get Hard (2015; co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and RatPac Entertainment) * A Deadly Adoption (2015; co-production with Mar Vista Entertainment, National Picture Show and Lifetime Channel) * Sleeping with Other People (2015; co-production with IM Global) * Daddy's Home (2015; co-production with Red Granite Pictures and Paramount Pictures) * The Boss (2016; co-production with On the Day Productions and Universal Pictures) * The House (2017; co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Village Roadshow Pictures and Good Universe) * Daddy's Home 2 (2017; co-production with Red Granite Pictures and Paramount Pictures) * Vice (2018; co-production with Plan B Entertainment and Annapurna Pictures) * Holmes & Watson (2018; co-production with Mosaic Media Group and Columbia Pictures) * Ibiza (2018; co-production with Netflix and Good Universe) * Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters 2 (TBA; co-production with Paramount Pictures) * Manimal (TBA; co-production with Mosaic Media Group, Sony Pictures Animation and Columbia Pictures) * Irredeemable (TBA; co-production with Boom! Studios and 20th Century Fox) * Untitled FBI Comedy film (co-production with Paramount Pictures) * Bad Blood (TBA; co-production with Legendary Pictures and Universal Pictures) Television series (2000s-present) * Eastbound & Down (2009–2013; co-production with Home Box Office and Rough House Pictures) * Funny or Die Presents (2010–2011; co-production with Home Box Office) * Big Lake (2010; co-production with Comedy Central and Debmar-Mercury) * Drunk History (2013–present; co-production with Comedy Central and Funny or Die) * Bad Judge (2014; co-production with NBC, Squirrelius Productions and Universal Television) * The Chris Gethard Show (2015; executive producer) * Commander Chet (2016–present; co-production with American Productions, WNET New York and WGBH Boston) * No Activity (2017-present, co-production with CBS All Access, Funny or Die, Jungle Entertainment and CBS Television Studios) * LA to Vegas (2018) (co-production with Fox, Briskets Big Yellow House, Steven Levitan Productions and 20th Century Fox Television) * Succession (2018-present) (co-production with HBO and Project Zeus) * Dead to Me (2019-present) (co-production with Netflix and CBS Television Studios) References External links * Official Website * Gary Sanchez Productions at the Internet Movie Database Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States * * Category:Will Ferrell